yandere_simulatorfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Introduction
Au début de chaque partie, une introduction sommaire se lance. La première partie de l'introduction actuelle nous présente le personnage d'Ayano Aishi, ses sentiments pour Senpai, et ses motivations. La seconde partie de l'introduction introduit le personnage d'Info-chan. Introduction actuelle thumb|center|335 px Première partie On entend la voix d'Ayano, accompagnée d'une musique. L'image de fond est noire, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse voir les mains d'Ayano, couvertes de sang. On voit ensuite son corps, totalement blanc avec un zoom sur son coeur qui est vide. Des fils relient la partie du haut à la partie du bas. Ayano place lentement ses mains sur son coeur et l'image se noircit. On voit ensuite Ryoba Aishi qui se tient la tête vers le bas en noir et blanc. L'image se remplit de couleurs quand on la voit devant le cerisier des confessions, déclarer son amour au père d'Ayano. On voit ensuite Ryoba rassurer une Ayano enfant. Ensuite, apparaît Ayano, assises sur le rebord de sa fenêtre qui la regarde. Après, Ayano se promène dans les couloirs du lycée Akademi. Elle rentre dans Taro Yamada en train de lire un livre. Elle tombe par terre et Taro lui propose de la relever. Une fois qu'Ayano regarde Taro dans les yeux, l'image devient rose avec des bulles un peu partout. Taro s'incline et part. Ayano se retourne en souriant mais son sourire disparait quand elle voit son nouveau Senpai en compagnie d'Osana Najimi. L'image rougit puis on revoit Osana et Taro parler dans le coeur d'Ayano. Ils réapparaissent devant le corps blanc d'Ayano et cette dernière tremble et ferme tout d'un coup son poing. On voit ensuite la silhouette noire d'Ayano tuant Osana sur un fond rouge. On voit ensuite un couloir ensanglanté, remplit de corps puis Ayano de dos, recouverte de sang, tenant la tête d'Osana dans sa main droite. Ensuite, une série d'images défile puis l'introduction se conclut sur le logo du jeu, dans une version sanglante. Retranscription « I can't feel anything. '' :: Je ne peux rien ressentir. ''For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to' feel emotions.'' :: Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais été capable de ressentir des émotions. I pretend to be normal when I'm around other people, but on the inside, I feel nothing. :: Je prétends être normale quand je suis entourée d'autres personnes, mais à l'intérieur, je ne ressens rien. It's not as bad as it may sound. I know that I'm broken, but I don't care. This is normal for me. '' :: Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que cela puisse paraître. Je sais que je suis brisée, mais ça m'est égal. C'est normal pour moi. ''But everything changed when I met him... :: Mais tout a changé quand je l'ai rencontré... ...my Senpai. :: ...mon Senpai. For the first time, I felt something. A strong desire. A longing. A yearning. A craving. '' :: Pour la première fois, j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Un désir intense. Des regrets. Une envie. Une aspiration. ''Now I finally understand what it means to be human. To be alive. '' :: Maintenant, je comprends enfin ce que cela signifie d'être humain. D'être en vie. ''I'm addicted to the way he makes me feel. I don't care about anything else. :: Je suis devenue accro à la manière dont il me fait me sentir. Je ne me soucie de rien d'autre. He is everything to me. :: Il est tout pour moi. And now, someone is trying to take him from me. :: Et maintenant, quelqu'un essaie de me le prendre. She wants him, but not in the same way that I want him. '' :: Elle le veut, mais pas de la même manière que moi je le veux. ''She could never appreciate him the way I do. She doesn't deserve him. He belongs to me alone. :: Elle ne pourrait jamais l'apprécier comme je le fais. Elle ne le mérite pas. Il m'appartient à moi seule. She has taught me a new emotion... Rage. :: Elle m'a appris une nouvelle émotion... La Rage. I want to stop her. :: Je veux l'arrêter. I want to hurt her. :: Je veux lui faire du mal. I want to kill her. :: Je veux la tuer. There is nothing I won't do for Senpai. I won't let anyone come between us. :: Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse pas faire pour Senpai. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre entre nous. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care who I have to hurt. '' :: Je me fiche de ce que j'ai à faire. Je me fiche de qui je dois blesser. ''I don't care whose blood I have to spill. :: Je me fiche du sang que j'ai à faire couler. I won't let anyone take him from me. '' :: Je ne veux laisser personne me le prendre. ''Nothing else matters. No one else matters. :: Rien d'autre ne compte. Personne d'autre ne compte. Senpai will be mine. :: Senpai sera mien. He doesn't have a choice. » :: Il n'a pas le choix. » Deuxième partie Un échange de SMS entre Ayano et Info-chan. Retranscription ''Info-chan :' Hey. :: Salut. ''Ayano : Do I know you?'' :: Je te connais ? ''Info-chan : I saw you stalking an upperclassman today.'' :: Je t'ai vue suivre un lycéen plus vieux que toi, aujourd'hui. ''Ayano : Do you have a problem with that ?'' :: Tu as un problème avec ça ? ''Info-chan : No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with. Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him. She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school.'' :: Non. Je voulais juste te donner quelques informations sur la fille avec qui il était. Elle s'appelle Osana Najimi. Elle a flashé sur lui. Elle croit au mythe du cerisier derrière l'école. ''Ayano : The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?'' :: La légende selon laquelle si l'on avoue son amour à quelqu'un sous cet arbre un vendredi, il est garanti que cette personne acceptera notre confession ? ''Info-chan : Correct. She's planning to confess to him next Friday.'' :: Exact. Elle envisage de se confesser à lui vendredi prochain. ''Ayano : Why are you telling me this?'' :: Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? ''Info-chan : I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-chan. I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves.'' :: Je serais heureuse si quelque chose de mal arrivait à Osana-chan. Je pense que tu pourrais être la bonne personne pour lui donner ce qu'elle mérite. ''Ayano : Who are you?'' :: Qui es-tu ? ''Info-chan : I'm the person nicknamed "Info-chan" at school.'' :: Je suis la personne surnommée "Info-chan" à l'école. ''Ayano : I've heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name.'' :: J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur toi. Tu ferais du chantage aux filles et vendrais des photos de sous-vêtements à des garçons. Personne ne connait ton vrai nom. ''Info-chan : The rumors are true. If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I'll tell you everything I know about them.'' :: Les rumeurs sont vraies. Si jamais tu as besoin d'un service, envoie-moi une photo de culotte, et je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux. Si tu veux connaître des informations personnelles sur n'importe qui de notre lycée, envois-moi juste une photo de son visage, et je te dirai tout ce que je sais sur lui. ''Ayano : You're disgusting.'' :: Tu es dégoûtante. ''Info-chan : You're a stalker. If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me. You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Osana-chan. I hope you make her suffer.'' :: Tu es une harceleuse. Si tu veux mon aide, envoie-moi un message. Si tu t'en fiches, ignore-moi. Tu as une semaine avant que ton précieux Senpai n'appartienne à Osana-chan. J'espère que tu la feras souffrir. Ancienne introduction thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Vidéo Ayano est dans son lit, le soir. Elle se plaint de ne pas avoir rencontré l'amour lors de sa première année de lycée. Puis, elle s'endort et rêve de son amoureux idéal, en s'imaginant à quoi il pourrait ressembler. C'est dans cette séquence que l'on pouvait choisir l'apparence de Senpai, et l'uniforme scolaire (à l'époque, il y avait des uniformes différents, tels qu'un uniforme une pièce, ressemblant à un maillot de bain, ainsi que l'uniforme de base, mais en noir et rouge, qu'il était possible d'obtenir dans une très ancienne version grâce à un bug, en traversant le fantôme qui se trouvait à l'époque au pied du cerisier). Étant en retard, elle prend une tartine grillée dans sa bouche et court pour aller au lycée. Ne regardant pas devant elle, elle bouscule Senpai accidentellement. Réalisant qu'il est le sosie parfait du garçon qu'elle a vu en rêve, elle se dit que c'est forcément le destin, et en tombe amoureuse aussitôt. Elle voit ensuite Osana Najimi rejoindre Senpai, qui le gronde car il est en retard. Elle lui explique aussi qu'elle ne va pas au lycée avec lui pour sa compagnie, mais pour éviter qu'il se perde (mensonge évident). Ayano remarque qu'ils sont amis d'enfance et se dit qu'elle devrait se débarrasser d'elle mais n'a pas le temps d'y penser pour le moment, car elle est en retard. Elle part, pour se rendre en cours. Pendant ce temps, Info-chan a espionné toute la scène et se dit à elle-même: "L'histoire se répète..." À la fin de la journée, Ayano n'a pas pu se concentrer sur la cérémonie de rentrée, repensant sans cesse à Senpai. Elle reçoit un message anonyme l'invitant à se rendre dans une salle de classe vide. Elle rencontre alors Info-Chan qui essaye de la convaincre de tuer Osana Najimi, avec son aide. Ayano finit par accepter. Retranscription Ayano : Tomorrow, I will start my second year of high school. My first year of high school was disappointing. I was hoping I would meet someone special, but nobody asked me out. I guess the love of my life isn't going to just fall into my lap. I can't just sit around and wait for someone ask me out. I have to be more proactive ! I wonder... what would my dream lover look like? Well... for starters... they would have to be... :: (Ayano est dans son lit) Demain, je vais commencer ma deuxième année de lycée. Ma première année de lycée était décevante. J'avais espéré rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial, mais personne ne m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Je suppose que l'amour de ma vie ne va pas juste me tomber dessus. Je ne peux pas juste m'asseoir et attendre que quelqu'un me demande de sortir avec lui. Je doit être plus active ! Je me demande... à quoi l'amour de mes rêves pourrait ressembler ? Eh bien... pour commencer... il devrait être... de Senpai Ayano : Oh, Senpai... You're perfect... I want to spend the rest of my life with you... No... Not yet... I'm not done dreaming...Zzz... Senpai... Ahh... I slept so well! That was the best dream I've ever had... I wonder what time it is.... CRAP! School starts in 15 minutes ! If I hurry, I can still make it! Now, what did my school's uniform look like again?! :: Oh, Senpai... Tu es parfait... Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi... (6h30, son réveil sonne, elle l'éteint) Non... Pas maintenant... Je n'ai pas fini de rêver... Zzz... Senpai... (se réveille et baille) Aah... J'ai si bien dormi ! C'était le meilleur rêve que j'ai jamais fait... Je me demande quelle heure il est... (Elle regarde l'heure, il est 8h15) MINCE ! L'école commence dans 15 minutes ! Si je me dépêche, je peux toujours y arriver ! (Elle va à son armoire) Maintenant... à quoi ressemble mon uniforme, déjà ?! de l'uniforme Ayano : Found it! I hope it looks good on me... Okay, no time to waste! Gotta get moving! I'm laaaaaaaate! I'm almost there! I can make it just in time for the entrance ceremony! Owch, owch, owch... That hurt... :: Je l'ai trouvé ! J'espère qu'il me va bien... Okay, pas de temps à perdre ! Je dois bouger ! (Elle attrape une tartine au vol, la met dans sa bouche et part en courant) Je suis en retaaaaaaaaaard ! (Elle cours) J'y suis presque ! Je peux arriver juste à temps pour la cérémonie d'entrée ! (Elle se heurte contre Senpai, ils tombent tous les deux à terre) Aïe aïe aïe, ça fait mal... Senpai : I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Do you need a hand?' :: (Il lui tend la main) Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? '''Ayano : (Elle lève la tête) Huh? (No way... this is the person I was in my dreams last night ! This can't be a coincidence. This must be fate ! This is my destiny !) :: Hein ? (Pas possible...c'est la personne que j'ai vue dans mes rêves la nuit dernière ! Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Ça doit être le destin ! C'est ma destinée !) Senpai : Um... are you okay? You didn't hit your head or anything, did you? :: Heu... tu vas bien ? Tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête ou quelque chose comme ça, hein ? Ayano : Oh! Don't worry, I'm fine ! '' I've never felt this way before ! Now I'm certain! This is my one true love!'' :: Oh! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien! (attrape la main de Senpai et se relève) Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant ! Maintenant j'en suis certaine ! C'est mon seul et véritable amour ! Senpai : I'm glad you're okay. I was worried. :: ' '''Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. J'étais inquiet. '''Ayano :' Oh, you're so considerate! :: Oh, tu es si attentionné ! Senpai : ''' I'd better go now. If I'm late, I'll be in big trouble! :: Je devrais y aller maintenant, si je suis en retard, je vais avoir de gros ennuis ! '''Ayano : Oh! That's right! I forgot about school! :: Oh ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié l'école ! Senpai : ' See you! :: A plus ! '''Ayano : ' ...y...yeah... see you... I finally met the person I'll be with for the rest of my life! It's time for romance I've been waiting for! My exciting high school love life starts now! :: O...ouais...à plus... (lui fait au revoir de la main) j'ai finalement trouvé la personne avec qui je veux être pour le reste de ma vie ! La romance que j'ai tant attendue est enfin arrivée ! Ma passionnante vie amoureuse de lycéenne commence maintenant ! '''Osana Najimi (ancienne version, actuellement Rival-chan ) : What took you so long? :: Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps ? Ayano : Huh? Who the hell is SHE?! :: Hein ? Qui diable est ELLE ?! Osana Najimi : Geez, you always keep me waiting ! You've been like this since we were little kids! :: Grr, tu me fais toujours attendre ! Tu es comme ça depuis que nous sommes petits ! Senpai : ''' I'm sorry... :: Je suis désolé... '''Ayano : No way... A childhood friend?! :: Pas possible... une amie d'enfance ?! Osana Najimi : Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I WANT to walk to school with you! I only walk with you because you'd probably get lost without my help! You're hopeless! :: Ne te méprends pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si je VOULAIS aller au lycée avec toi ! Je marche avec toi simplement parce que tu te perdrais probablement sans mon aide ! Tu es désespérant ! Senpai : I'm sorry... :: Je suis désolé... Ayano : A tsundere?! It's even worse than I thought! :: Une tsundere ?! C'est encore pire ce que je pensais ! Osana Najimi : Come on...let's get to school. And try to keep up! :: Allez... allons à l'école. Et essaie de suivre ! Senpai : I'm sorry... :: Je suis désolé... Ayano : No...my exciting high school love life can't be over this quickly... I have to get rid of that girl somehow! There's no time to worry about it now...I have to get to school right away! :: Non... ma passionnante vie amoureuse de lycéenne ne peut pas se terminer si vite... Je dois me débarrasser de cette fille ! Pas le temps de m'inquiéter de ça maintenant... je dois aller à l'école tout de suite ! (Cours à l'école) (il y a un plan reculé, sur lequel nous pouvons voir Info-Chan) Info-chan : So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test a theory... :: Donc, l'histoire se répète, hein ? C'est le moment de tester une théorie... les cours, Ayano se trouve dans sa classe, et regarde par la fenêtre Ayano : I could hardly concentrate during the entrance ceremony, or listen when the new teachers were introducing themselves. All I could think about...was the person from my dreams. I noticed them walking up the stairs to the classrooms on the third floor. That means they are one year ahead of me. That makes them my Senpai. I wonder if they would be willing to date an underclassman like me? I wonder if that blonde bimbo is going to make her move soon...I have to act now, before it's too late! Huh? A text message? :: J'ai difficilement pu me concentrer pendant la cérémonie d'entrée, ou écouter quand les nouveaux professeurs se présentaient... Tout ce dont à quoi j'ai pu penser...c'était la personne de mes rêves. J'ai remarquer qu'il montait les escaliers pour se rendre vers les classes du troisième étage. Ca veut dire qu'il a un an de plus que moi. Cela fait de lui mon Senpai. Je me demande si il voudrais bien sortir avec une fille d'un an de moins comme moi ? Je me demande si cette bimbo blonde va bientôt lui faire sa déclaration ? Je dois agir maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! (son téléphone vibre, elle le prend) ''Hein ? Un message ? '' '' "Meet me in classroom 3-3. I have something important to talk to you about." :: " Rencontre-moi dans la classe 3-3. J'ai quelque chose à te dire." '' Ayano : What an ominous message! I don't recognize this number. Who could this be? Oh...what if it's my Senpai?! What if they fell in love with me and already want to confess?! I've got to hurry to Class 3-3! It's so dark in here...hello? Is anyone here? :: Quel message sinistre ! Je ne reconnais pas ce numéro. Qui cela pourrait être ? Oh, et si c'était mon Senpai ?! Et si il était tombé amoureux de moi et qu'il voudrait déjà se confesser ?! Je dois me dépêcher d'aller dans la classe 3-3 ! (entre dans la classe 3-3) ''C'est tellement sombre ici...hého? Y'a quelqu'un? '''Info-chan :' I'm glad you came. :: Je suis contente que tu soit venue. (Info-Chan sourit malicieusement et les verres de ses lunettes brillent) Ayano : I don't recognize you...how did you get my phone number? :: Je ne te reconnais pas... Comment as tu eu mon numéro de téléphone ? Info-chan : Collecting information about the students enrolled at this school is my hobby. It's earned me the nickname "Info-chan." My specialty is uncovering a person's darkest secrets, so learning your phone number was a trivial task. :: Collecter des information sur les élèves de cette école est mon hobby. C'est ce qui m'as fait gagné le surnom d' "Info-Chan". Ma spécialité est de découvrir les secret les plus sombres d'une personne, donc apprendre ton numéro de téléphone était un jeu d'enfant. Ayano : Darkest secrets, huh? Let's see you prove it. Tell me a secret about someone in this school. :: Les secrets les plus sombres, hein ? Prouve-le. Dit moi un secret à propos de quelqu'un de cette école. Info-chan : Today, while running to school with toast in her mouth, Ayano Aishi bumped into an upperclassman. She fell in love on the spot. :: Aujourd'hui, pendant qu'elle courait à l'école avec un toast dans sa bouche, Ayano Aishi heurte un garçon d'une classe d'au dessus. Elle tombe amoureuse de lui sur le coup. Ayano : How...how could you possibly know that?! :: Comment...comment peux-tu savoir ça ?! Info-chan : Like I said, learning secrets is my specialty. I plan to become a journalist one day, and I'm preparing myself for investigative journalism by honing my skills at this school. :: Comme je l'ai dis, collecter des informations sur les élèves de cette école est mon hobby. Un jour, je prévois de devenir journaliste, et je me prépare pour le journal d'enquête en perfectionnant mes compétances dans cette école. Ayano : That's nice, but I'm really creeped out right now...what do you want from me? :: Sympa, mais tu me fais flipper... Que me veux-tu? Info-chan : I'd like to share some information that might interest you. The girl you saw speaking to your beloved Senpai is named Osana Najimi. As you may have begun to suspect, she's had a huge crush on your Senpai for a long time. She plans to confess her love one week from now - next Friday. Your Senpai is the type of person who could never turn down a love confession. If she confesses to him, he is guaranteed to accept her feelings. :: J'aimerais te partager quelques informations qui risquent de t'intéresser. La fille que tu as vu parler à ton bien-aimé Senpai se nomme Osana Najimi. Comme tu as sûrement remarqué, elle a complètement flashé sur lui depuis très longtemps. Elle prévoit de confesser son amour dans une semaine - soit, vendredi prochain. Ton Senpai est le genre de personne qui ne refuserait jamais une confession d'amour. Si elle lui confesse son amour, c'est pratiquement sûr qu'il accepte ses sentiments. Ayano : Are you serious?! This is bad...but why are you telling me any of this? :: T'es sérieuse ?! C'est très mauvais.. Mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça à moi? Info-chan : I'm the President of the Newspaper Club; I produce and distribute the school newspaper. It's how I prepare for my career as a journalist. Sadly, almost nobody bothered to read my newspaper last year, even though I poured my heart and soul into every article I wrote... :: Je suis la présidente du club de journalisme, je fabrique et je distribue le journal de l'école. C'est comment je prépare ma carrière de journaliste. Mais malheureusement, presque personne n'a pris la peine de lire mon journal l'année dernière, même si j'y ai mis tout mon coeur et toute mon âme à travers tous les articles que j'ai écris... Ayano : I'm very sorry to hear that, but you still haven't answered my question... :: Je suis vraiment désolée d'entendre ça, Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.... Info-chan : If there was a bit more drama going on at this school, I'd be able to write more interesting articles. If something tragic happens to Osana Najimi between now and Friday...she won't be able to steal your Senpai from you, and I'll be able to publish a juicy article about the terrible misfortune that befell her. :: S'il y avait un peu plus de drame dans cette école, je pourrais écrire des articles plus intéressants. Si quelque chose de tragique arrivait à Osana Najimi entre aujourd'hui et vendredi... Elle ne pourra pas toucher à ton Senpai, et je pourrais publier un article juteux à propos de la terrible malchance qui l'a frappée. Ayano : What are you suggesting? Are you saying I should hurt Najimi-san? :: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Que je devrais lui faire du mal? Info-chan : No, of course not. I'm not saying you should hurt her. :: Non... Bien sûr que non. Je ne te dis pas de la blesser. Info-chan : I'm saying you should KILL her. :: Je te dis que tu dois la TUER. Ayano : KILL HER? :: LA TUER? Info-chan : Of course! If a death occurred right here at school, students would naturally want to know everything about it, and my newspaper would provide them with every last juicy detail about Osana-chan's demise...except for the identity of the killer, of course. I would never tell a soul about your involvement. It would be even better if you killed a few other students, as well. Just imagine how the students would panic if they thought a serial killer was on the loose here at school! The more fear you can stir up, the more people will turn to my newspaper for answers, and the more successful I will become! Of course, if you killed EVERY student at school, then nobody would be alive to read the school newspaper...so don't go TOO wild! Ha ha ha ha ha! :: Bien sûr ! Si un décès survenait à l'école, les élèves voudront naturellement savoir ce qui s'est passé, et mon journal leur fournirait tous les détails croustillants de la disparition d'Osana-chan... sauf pour l'identitée du tueur, bien entendu. Je ne dirai à personne ton implication. Mais ce serait mieux si tu tuais d'autres élèves, imagine comment les élèves paniqueront à l'idée qu'il y ait un tueur en série à l'école ! Plus ils auront peur, plus les gens se tourneront vers mon jounal pour obtenir des réponses, et plus je deviendrais populaire ! Bien sûr, si tu tues TOUS ''' les élèves de l'école, alors plus personne ne pourra lire mes articles, donc ne va pas trop loin ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! '''Ayano : You...you're insane. :: Tu... tu es folle. Info-chan : And you fell in love with someone after colliding with them in the middle of the street. That's not normal, either. :: Et tu tombes sous le charme d'une personne que tu as percuté au milieu de la rue, ce n'est pas normal non plus. Ayano : You don't understand! I saw my Senpai in my dreams! That means our meeting was fate! We belong together! It's our destiny! :: Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai vu mon Senpai dans mes rêves ! Notre rencontre est le destin ! Nous nous appartenons ! C'est notre destin! Info-chan : Oh, I don't doubt that for a second. You'd be willing to do absolutely anything to be with your destined loved one, wouldn't you? :: Oh, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour ton bien-aimé, n'est-ce pas? Ayano : Yes! Anything! :: Oui! N'importe quoi! Info-chan : Then you'd have no problem killing Osana-chan, right? :: Alors tu n'auras aucun problème pour tuer Osana-chan, n'est-ce pas? Ayano : ...but...that's... :: Mais... c'est... Info-chan : Don't worry; I'll support you every step of the way. If you take a picture of a student's face and send it to me, I'll tell you everything I know about that student. I can do a lot of other favors for you, as well...but I would have to ask for payment, and I only deal in a very specific currency. :: Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider durant tout le long. Si tu m'envoies le visage d'un élève et que tu me l'envoies, je te dirai tout ce que je sais à propos de lui. Et je peux te faire beaucoup d'autres faveurs... mais tu devras me payer, et je ne marche qu'avec une monnaie spécifique. Ayano : ...and what would that currency be? :: Et c'est quel genre de monnaie? Info-chan : Panty shots. :: Des photos de culottes. Ayano : What?! :: Hein?! Info-chan : Quite a few of the boys at this school - and even some of the girls - will pay me a lot of money for panty shots of female students. If you send me photographs of girls' panties, there are a lot of favors that I might be able to do for you. :: Quelques garçons dans cette école - et même quelques filles - me paieraient beaucoup d'argent pour avoir des photos de culottes de filles. Si tu m'envoies une photo de culotte, alors je pourrais faire beaucoup de faveurs pour toi. Ayano : I don't want to take pictures of my classmates' panties...and I don't know if I could kill anyone... :: Mais je ne veux pas prendre en photo les culottes de mes camarades de classe... et je ne sais pas si je pourrais tuer quelqu'un... Info-chan : I'm sure you could. It's in your blood, after all. :: Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. C'est dans ton sang, après tout. Ayano : ...what's that supposed to mean? :: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Info-chan : Never mind that. Just consider my proposal. You don't have to give me your answer right away; you have the entire weekend to think about it. But, starting on Monday, you will have five days to get rid of Osana-chan before she confesses her love to your Senpai. :: Oublie ça. Réfléchis juste à ma proposition. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ta réponse maintenant, tu pourras y réfléchir tout le week-end. Mais, à partir de lundi, tu auras jusqu'à vendredi pour te débarasser d'Osana-chan avant qu'elle confesse son amour à ton Senpai. Ayano : Five days... :: Cinq jours... Info-chan : I'll be going now. I've got articles to write. I'll see you later. :: Je m'en vais. J'ai des articles à écrire. A plus tard. Ayano : ...Senpai... Anectodes * Lors du défilement des images, on peut voir les 10 rivales, le père de Megami Saikou, la FUN_GIRL, le cerisier des confessions et la bague de Sakyu Basu. Catégorie:Histoire